dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ellis vs Nick Ramos
Ellis vs Nick Ramos is PeepLife's sixty-first DBX! Description Season 5 Episode 1! Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising! Sometimes, all you need to survive the zombie apocalypse is a good mechanic- which one makes a better combatant? '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Not much remained of the city- aside from the freaks and, well, the zombies which even most of them had died off at this time. Ellis patrolled the street bearing his hunting rifle, he needed some equipment- or better yet a vehicle- to escape this hellhole. He spied a fully built Turret Rig resting in a garage. Ellis whistled his approval, and then laughed. "Hell, yeah!" he approved, breaking into the building and advancing on the vehicle. "Hey!" someone behind him yelled. "Oh, shit!" Ellis muttered, turning around to see Nick Ramos pointing the gun at him. "Hey, that's not cool... Seriously!" Ellis protested, backing away from the vehicle. "Neither is stealing my property. You were willing to take it and leave me for dead!" Nick exclaimed as Ellis processed the information. "I just... let's see how it works!" Ellis gets in the vehicle and immediately crashes it into a wall, breaking parts that were already loose. Unable to watch the massacre of his masterpiece any longer, Nick opened fire at Ellis. Here we go! Noticing the bullets, Ellis' eyes widened as he ducked behind the ruined vehicle. He tried to focus an accurate shot with his scoped weapon but he barely had a second to aim. "Shit!" Ellis yelped, pulling his head away from another shot from Nick. Ellis tried a new approach, he grabbed a nearby crowbar and waited for Nick to come closer. Well aware of what Ellis planned on doing, Nick gripped a nearby lead pipe and walked towards Ellis. The two lashed out with their melee weapons, this exchange saw Nick come out on top, whacking Ellis in the chest. Crying out in pain, Ellis stumbled towards the way he came in. Nick went back to shooting at Ellis but was unsuccessful in killing him. Once Ellis caught his bearings, he threw a Molotov into the garden to flush Nick out. The cocktail smashed open and Nick leaped out of a window to avoid the following explosion. Several propane tanks and fuel cans were engulfed in flames, turning the garage and whatever was inside into a ball of fire. "That was cool and all, but shit!" Ellis commented. An infuriated Nick rose up and opened fire again, clipping Ellis in the shoulder. "Agh!" Ellis groaned, stumbling behind cover. Nick rushed forward and acquired his grenade launcher. Ellis gasped and clumsily stumbled away from the incoming explosive. "Take this, you son of a bitch!" Nick angrily yelled. As fortune would have it, Ellis stumbled across a grenade launcher of his own. "This is cool." he chuckled, turning towards Nick and fired. This time, Nick needed to dramatically dodge. "Take THAT!" Ellis shouted, before dropping the grenade launcher in pain- his shoulder injury having an effect. He took some pain pills to help the pain. "That'll hold me." Ellis surmised, heading back down the street. Nick had taken this time to grab two katanas. "Whadda you say we settle this like men?" Nick challenged. Unable to resist, Ellis swelled with pride. "Hell, yeah." he took the katana and took some paces back from Nick. "Finally, all them karate classes gonna pay off- wish I'd brought my throwing stars." Ellis babbled on, taking a practise swing away from Nick. Unbeknown to Ellis, Nick had taken a swig of a drink: Spitfire! The two then faced each other, and Ellis swung wildly. Nick ducked and attacked with his own blade. The two locked weapons before Nick smiled smugly. He then spat, and a burst of fire scorched Ellis' face. "What the hell? Spitting fire?!" he complained, clutching at his eyes. Nick went to deliver the killing blow but Ellis- perhaps on instinct- moved back, away from Nick. Ellis pulled his dual pistols and began firing at Nick, inaccurate shots which flew all over hitting anything that wasn't Nick. Ramos came forward with his katana again but Ellis pushed him back, and kicked Nick down low. Rubbing his eyes, Ellis tried to regain more of his vision. Nick in the meantime, tried to compose himself on the floor, using a nearby wall for leverage to lift himself. Ellis retrieved his katana and Nick in turn collected his own. He spat more fire, this time over his katana to create a flaming sword. "Hey, that's not cool. Seriously!" Ellis protested. Nick's weapon burned right through Ellis' and he stabbed him in the abdominal. Ellis hunched over in pain as Nick drove the weapon through Ellis one more time, killing him. 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Left 4 Dead vs Dead Rising Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Zombie Killers Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series